<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're much cooler than a board by yamasgf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785128">You're much cooler than a board</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamasgf/pseuds/yamasgf'>yamasgf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Up, Miscommunication, and he gets one :D, angst with happy ending, apologetic, hugging it out, i suck at writing angst bye, langa is bad at words, post episode 8, reki needs a hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamasgf/pseuds/yamasgf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically post ep8... need this mfs to make up rn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>langa hasegawa &amp; reki kyan, langa hasegawa/reki kyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're much cooler than a board</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first fic!!! going thru major renga brainrot..... just had to write this after watching episode 8. ALSOO langa coming out scene?!?!?!?!? omg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Be honest'</p><p>Those were the only words written on a small and crumpled sticky note Langa held in his hands.</p><p>“Be honest” he quietly repeated to himself.</p><p>Langa’s always had an honesty issue. It wasn’t that he was dishonest, or a liar. But instead, he wasn’t the type to verbally express his feelings, which so happened to be the cause of the whole argument in the first place.</p><p>He waited at the school gate, ever since he and Reki fought, Reki started leaving school a little later, which, was understandable seeing how it’d be a little awkward walking home in the same direction as someone you’re trying to ignore.</p><p>The blue-haired boy fidgeted with his piece of paper, folding it, rolling it, doing anything to keep his mind at ease. But the second he saw Reki leave the school building, his heart started racing.</p><p>Reki didn’t quite look himself lately. It wasn’t that he changed his appearance or anything, but more-so the fact that he wasn’t as excitable as before.</p><p>His presence has always made Langa feel warm, the way he smiled, the way he laughed... it was all something so typically Reki, but now it seems as though that charm has been slowing escaping him.</p><p>Langa felt a lump grow in his throat, all he had to do was call out Reki’s name. That has been something he’s done countless times, so why was it so hard to say?</p><p>“R-Reki!” Langa yelled out, his voice cracked and came out shaky and uneven, but it did catch the red-haired boy’s attention.</p><p>As Langa slowly jogged toward him, Reki looked away, averting his gaze to the floor.</p><p>“What” Reki replied, his voice hoarse and unenthusiastic.</p><p>“Reki I... I wanted to talk to you about, about the other day....” Langa felt the anxiety sink from his throat to his stomach. “Just... follow me for a second alright”.</p><p>Reki looked puzzled. He hesitated a bit before following the taller boy. Even though talking to Langa was the last thing he wanted to do at that point, some part of him ached, wanting to restore what they once had.</p><p>They arrived at an old playground. It had a bench and a small vending machine. Reki reminisced of a time when he used to play with all his elementary friends, that was of course before he learnt how to skate, because ever since that’s all he’s done.</p><p>Even though skating has been a big part of Reki’s life, up until now it was his most favourite thing. But for some reason, he can’t bring himself to enjoy it the way he used to.</p><p>Maybe it was because of his own insecurity, or maybe it was because it reminded him of Langa... But ever since they fought, Reki hasn’t touched his board.</p><p>“So, what did you want to say,” Reki said, walking over to the vending machine to buy a drink.</p><p>“Ah yea, about that..” Langa audibly swallowed “I wanted to apologise to you...”</p><p>Reki’s eyes widened.</p><p>“I was being unfair, we made a promise and I broke it so easily... and that's my fault. I’m really sorry Reki” the blue-haired boy apologised.</p><p>“I just thought that... well... when I first raced against Adam, it was exciting!” the boy exclaimed. “I thought it was so cool to be able to skate against someone so skilled... and it made me happy! Or so, I thought at the time”</p><p>“But I realised it wasn’t skating against Adam, or anyone for that matter was what made me happy... heck, it wasn’t winning either. Because I learnt that... skating isn’t the only thing that me happy... it was the fact that I could do it with you”</p><p>Reki’s shoulders tensed up at those words.</p><p>“You taught me what it was like to feel excited about something... you were always there to hype me up before races, congratulate me when I won, patch me up when I fell, fix my board when it broke... but” Langa continued “I only realised that when you were gone... I shouldn’t have taken you for granted the way I did, and I’m truly sor-“</p><p>“Stop” Reki interrupted.</p><p>“Stop, apologising for things that aren’t your fault” the red head’s voice cracked.</p><p>Reki finally faced Langa for the first time in what seemed to be forever. His eyes were puffy like he was on the verge of tears.</p><p>“But I broke our promise..”</p><p>“Yea, but it was a shitty promise anyways” Reki averted his gaze back to the floor. “It was a promise that manifested from my own self-doubt... I shouldn’t have been so controlling, you’re your own person, after all, I cant tell you what to do.<br/>
I was scared. I was afraid that maybe you’d get hurt, and if you did, I’d never be able to forgive myself..”</p><p>“Reki...” Langa said softly.</p><p>“But- I was also scared that you’d get to such a high skill level, and that I’d never be able to catch up. I mean, you beat Shadow and Miya in a beef right when you started, that's something I never managed to do in all my years of skating, so I thought that, if you beat Adam too... you’d realise how terrible of a skater I am and leave me behind” Reki chuckled a little.</p><p>“So if anything, I should be the one apologis-“ Reki got cut off by Langa suddenly grabbing his waist and pulling him into a hug.</p><p>“H-huh?” Reki said puzzled.</p><p>“I’d never leave you behind,” Langa reassured. “Even if I became the best skater in the whole world, I’d always want you by my side.”</p><p>And that was Reki’s breaking point. He couldn’t take it anymore. Tears started aggressively falling down his cheeks one by one staining the taller boys blazer.</p><p>“I’m sorry” Reki hiccupped “I should’ve just sucked up my pride and told you instead of ignoring you.”</p><p>Langa rubbed the red-head's back reassuringly. “It’s okay” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>After what seemed like forever, they pulled apart. Reki still hiccuping and sniffing every so often and Langa clenching his jaw to prevent him from crying too.</p><p>“So was it true?” Reki asked.<br/>
“hm?”<br/>
“That you like me more than skating”</p><p>'Oh'</p><p>Langa blushed. He did say that and meant it, but he didn’t expect Reki to bring it up again. “Well, I- um” He uttered.</p><p>“It’s ok I'm just pulling your leg” Reki laughed. “But, if I'm being honest... I think I like you more than skating too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading hehe &lt;3333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>